pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Munich
Munich (mʏnçən ? ; Bavarian : Minga) is the capital of the German state of Bavaria and with 1,407,836 inhabitants 2 the third largest city in Germany . Munich is akreisfreie City and is among the most important economic and cultural centers in the Federal Republic. Content verbergen * 1 History * 2 Sights * 3 Culture ** 3.1 Museums ** 3.2 Sport ** 3.3 Events ** 3.4 Gastronomy * 4 Districts * 5 Birth * 6 City Links * 7 Photo Gallery * 8 External links History Postcard of Munich at the end of the 19th century The city was founded in 1158 by Duke Henry the Lion , as a trading post near a monastery (Munichen). In 1253 the Bavarian dukes resided here. Already in the 16th century, Count William IV and his wife Jacqueline of Baden began to build the collections can be seen here.Their successors, most notably King Louis I (19th century), these great collections expanded. In the period after the First World War, the city was the scene of political unrest. In the battle between left and right was equally been a socialist, called soviet republic, but eventually Munich was the place where the NSDAP born Adolf Hitler and was great.Adolf Hitler speeches held regularly in the beer cellars of the city. In 1923 took place under his leadership a ' putsch 'place. This attempted takeover stranded near the Odeon Square. The spot is now marked by a bronze memorial on which the names of four people killed Bavarian police are engraved. During the Nazi period were in the same place just honored the fallen putschists sixteen with a memorial. Before and during the Second World War drew NSDAP its headquarters here. In Munich there are several other known 'Nazi buildings, "as called Führerbau the Königsplatz and the former Haus der Deutschen Kunst in Prinzregentenstrasse. In 1938 took place in Munich the infamous Munich Conference place where by Nazi Germany , Italy , the United Kingdom andFrance in the absence of Czechoslovakia was determined that the Czech Sudetenland was assigned to Germany. At the end of World War II, the city was largely flattened. In the reconstruction after the war it was decided to restore the historic center to its former glory. In 1972 at the Munich Olympics seventeenth place, which were overshadowed by a Palestinian terrorist attack on Israeli sports team. Sights The Frauenkirche and the New Town Hall * Churches ** The Frauenkirche (Church of Our Lady), the main church of Munich, built between 1468-1488 by the architect Jörg von Halsbach , also called Ganghofer, with beautiful west towers. The interior is well worth seeing. The church's main monument of the Bavarian architecture. ** The Asam Church , built in 1733 by the Asam brothers. ** The Theatinerkirche , was built between 1663-1688 by 18th-century façade. ** The St. Michael's Church from the 16th century with various mausoleums. * Other monuments ** The palace, called the Residenz, from the 17th century in classicist style. ** The New Town Hall (1867-1908), with his remarkable chimes. ** Summer castles of the Bavarian monarchs: Schloss Nymphenburg and Schloss Schleissheim . ** Bayerische Staatskanzlei Culture [ edit ] Museums [ Edit ] The Alte Pinakothek * Kunstareal where the most important museums in Munich are located: ** Alte Pinakothek ** Neue Pinakothek ** Pinakothek der Moderne ** Sculpture of Pinakotheken Munich ** Staatliche Sammlung ** Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus ** Glyptothek Munich Other museums: The Deutsches Museum * Bayerisches Nationalmuseum * BMW Museum * Botanischer Garten München-Nymphenburg * Museum Brandhorst * Deutsches Museum * Haus der Kunst * Jewish Museum * Kunsthalle der Hypo-Kulturstiftung * Münchner Stadtmuseum * State Museum Ägyptischer Art * State Museum für Völkerkunde edit The Allianz Arena , home of FC Bayern Munich and TSV 1860 Munich In the German Bundesliga and 2.Bundesliga Munich has to play two clubs: FC Bayern Munich and TSV 1860 Munich . Both teams play in the Allianz Arena (69 901 places, 366,000 without standing). Munich hosted the 1972 Summer Olympics . These Games will mainly be remembered for the hostage drama that took place. These nine Israeli athletes were taken hostage by a group of Palestinian terrorists. During the robbery two athletes were slain on the athletes. When a failed hostage rescue operation came nine athletes all killed. edit Munich is often seen sporting publicity. That is due to the presence of the European football club FC Bayern Munich . The end of June each year the festival of Munich held. After the Berlinale , this is the most important film festival in Germany . In September, on the famous Theresienwiese Oktoberfest site, the largest beer event in the world. During the Advent season is a large Christmas market place, with the Stephansplatz a special variant of homosexuals under the name Pink Christmas . 4 Gastronomy [ edit ] A sausage specialty from Munich is the Weisswurst . Districts [ edit ] Munich since 1992 from 25 districts (Stadtbezirke): Born [ edit ] City links [ edit ] * Bordeaux (France) * Verona (Italy) * Edinburgh (United Kingdom) * Sapporo (Japan) * Cincinnati (United States) * Kiev (Ukraine) * Harare (Zimbabwe) (frozen relationship) * Category:Capital of a district Category:Munich